New Hope
by babygirl20121
Summary: When true love is forever lost a man becomes a monster after he lost all hope and his soul, would he ever find love or travel the world forever feeding on human blood and killing from time to time.
1. The past

I stared at her eyes and she smiled at me, and I swore I could feel my heart skip a beat. I leaned in and kissed her soft lips for the hundred time and for the first time in six month since we were dating I just said it.

"I love you." I whisper in her ears. She gasped and turned her head to look me in the eyes.

"I love you too Erick." I smiled and laid back on the grass staring at the sky. I felt her do the same. "Do you have to go to that fishing trip tomorrow?" I smiled. I knew she was worried, she was a worried ward.

"I promise, I'll be safe. I'll come back." She sat down and look down at me. He brows together in pure worried.

"You swear?"

"I swear." She stared at me not believing. We hug each other and stayed at the park for a couple of hours more. I didn't had a good night sleep, all I dreamt was Adriana putting a shot gun under her chin and killing her self. Which was something impossible, and even though I didn't well follow her religious belief… I truly believe she would be protected, by the god she trusted so much. So I ignored the dream, woke up really early in the morning got a shower, got dressed ate a really good breakfast and left a note for her with my picture on it, so she could hold on to something while I was at sea. It was our little tradition. This strip was going to last two months, but when I come back I would ask her to marry me.

"You look happy." I grin and look up, to stare at josh. He was driving the boat.

"I think when I come back I'm going to ask Adriana to marry me." He shot his bro in mock shock.

"You? Really?"

"I think is time. Don't you?" He shrug and stared back at the sea. I walked back to my room to read a little bit.

Two months later.

I woke up sweating and looking around. I had that dreadful dream about Adriana killing her self with a shot gun… It was the second time I had that dream… The first time was the night before coming to the trip. Thankfully I was coming home tomorrow. I would ask her to marry me. She would say yes. We would have children, then grow old and watch our kids and grandkids.

If only that would of come true…

"Erick!" I ran out of my room and towards the pilot area the sea looked angry, actually like it was trying to get rid of us. No matter how hard we tried the boat was giving up… And we were going to die. I closed my eyes just as a huge wave was elevating to attack the little boat we were in and I just send Adriana a silent message:

Adriana my love,

In my mind we are married and had a beautiful girl that looks like you. Please continue life and live. Remember me with love as I will become your guardian angel always and forever.

I love you.

And the wave swallow us whole. And everything went black…

I woke up and looked around… I was in a weird island? I walked around and inspect it. I tried to find Josh but he was no where to be found. I decided to just gather food, and make a shelter, something to have Josh come to.

Who knows how long I spend in this stupid island, days, weeks, months, years… All I did every day was look for josh, and thinks of ways to go back to Adriana. She would have a search party for me, she would be getting depress but have hope. She's probably getting on the police nerves. I smiled at the though. Finally I made a little boat that gave me the opportunity to escape the dreadful island and got back to Adriana. I ran to her church were she would be on her knees praying for me, and what I found was a funeral, a girl was on it and people were crying for whoever was in the tomb… I started to say sorry but the gasp and shock stopped me. They were looking between me and the tomb. What the hell? I walked slowly towards the girl, my heart sinking with every step that I took. Once I arrived and looked down, something in me died. She was wearing way too much makeup…

"Is not to shock the people because the shot gun." Someone whispered in my ear.

"Shot gun?"

"She killed her self yesterday, when they pronounced you dead."

"But I'm not dead. I'm here." I said thru gritted teeth.

**Please bear with me with the writting. My first language is spanish and well decided to write my first story in English. Later i might do my other stories in spanish. And please do Review :)**

"It's been two years Erick. We couldn't find you… The search stopped a week ago. I closed my eyes as tears dropped down my cheek. I closed the gasket slowly and punch it.

"Erick. I know is hard, but God will cure your heart."

"God?" I said in disbelieve. I turned to glare at him.

"I don't believe in a God who let this innocent and pure heart commit suicide. God is dead."

"Erick! I know your hurting but watch your mouth." I stare at the one that's been speaking to me. He was the pastor of the church. Then looked besides the gasket where they had wine symbolizing Gods blood. I drank them making my point. I heard gasps and angry murmurs. I didn't care. The moment I knew it was Adriana in the gasket. My soul had died.

"Erick I must ask you to leave.'' I grin and stared at his neck which oddly enough was kind of attractive. I shook my head and started to walk out.

"Fine. But let everybody know a new Erick has been born." And with that, I went to have a party with misery.


	2. The Present

I shook my head trying to shake the past and forget Adriana, but no matter how many century past by I still think of the last day I saw her, and went I chose to turned into a monster. The first monster to be exact, and not only had I choose this fate I turned others into it. Kill innocents. I sigh looking down from the roof. Cars, houses, clothes, people had change I didn't like this century. Women's were way easy, Although you could pay for sex both centuries you could have a disease in this one. I laughed at my self, not that I tried to use that disease to end my existences. After a hundred years as a vampire I tried to kill my self. It wasn't easy. I looked down watching the people walked by innocently not knowing what lurked in the night. The breeze flew their scent towards me. I stood up I was hungry. I jumped out of the building making the human gasped. I grinned at him showing him my fangs.

"I know the fall messed up my suit." I grabbed him by his jacket and jumped back to the roof as I bit into his neck as the delicious blood entered my body. The human tried uselessly to fight me off. I drank him dried and drop the body to the floor. I needed more blood, the human's essence made me stronger. As I took their life I became more powerful. But there were any more human's left. I sigh I was about to leave when the scent of a human caught my attention. I jumped off the building to scare the poor human but it wasn't a guy. It was a girl, I frowned. I really hated killing girls. She started backing down looking terrified. I rolled my eyes. "What is a girl like you walking along on the streets?"

"None of your business!" I grinned. Feisty even though she was terrified.

"Well seeing as I'm hunting. It might be my business."

"Hunting what?" He voice broke. I used my vampire speed and ran to stand in front of her grabbing her by her hands and pulling her closer.

"Humans of course."

"What are you?" She whispered terrified. I shrugged.

"Well seeing as your kind don't know of my existence. And I was the first of my kind… I keep calling my self a vampire."

"Vampire?" I nodded.

"There has been rumors, leading to stories, then to movies." She tried to get away from my grasp. I looked at her amused. She was beautiful. She had electrifying blue eyes, light brown hair with blond highlights. She was wearing skinny jeans, converses and a shirt.

"Take a picture it I'll last longer." I chuckle. She was amusing. Strangely for a human. I backhand slapped her and she passed out. I picked her up in my arm and took her to my place. Lets just say living forever had his advantages. I was filthy rich. I owed most of the important business. Why was I kidnapping this intriguing feisty human girl? I didn't want to kill her, at least just yet. I watched her sleep, she looked peaceful. What the hell was I doing? I should kill her and drink her blood already. I went out. I was still hungry, so I found and killed another human then came back to my place and slept at my room. An annoying screaming and door pounding woke me up.

"Let me out, you stupid blood sucker." I stretched and cleaned my self a little bit. I walked slowly for me to the room I was keeping her. She was still pounding on the door. I opened it and she walked a little back.

"Where all the fight go?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

I shrugged. "Saving my food for later."

"So your going to drink my blood?"

"I was thinking, but-"

"But what?" She said a little hopeful.

"I was thinking in just letting you go."

"You would just let me go?"

"If, I could be sure. You wouldn't talk about meeting me?"

"I wouldn't." I studied her for a second and decided to test her.

"Why were you walking that late at night alone?" She glared, but tried to hide it.

"I was coming from the library. I had a big test today, and wanted to make sure I passed."

"Sorry." She nodded.

"I can always take it again."

"Right." I stared at her again. Why cant I just step to the side and tell her to leave? I wanted to study her like a science experiment. I wanted to- I shook my head, as I stepped to the side. "Go, but be assured miss. The nights are not safe as you might think. Try and avoid it." She nodded and walked slowly, walking by me. Then took off running. I smiled and waited until I heard the door then went to my study to read. One of the few things I enjoyed.


	3. New Visitor

I couldn't stop thinking about the human girl. She was intriguing for a mere human. I didn't even knew her name. I shook my head angrily and ran off the house. I wasn't going to let the annoying human, grow feelings on me. Even if they were curiosity. So I went to a big hunting trip, were I could have a buffet and the police wouldn't investigate. I would make sure to make it look like a red neck party gone wrong. I arrived at my destination, but I didn't went to the woods like I was planning to. I ended in a college dom. Damn it! They were having a party, but human police would investigate. I turned to leave really disappointed when a drunk human bumped with me.

"Sorry dude." He laughed falling to the floor. I grinned at him showing him my fangs. He gasped.

"No harm done." I picked him up and bit his neck drinking his blood. The alcohol in his blood gave it a nice little effect. I drank until no blood poured into my mouth. I dropped to the floor and went to a killing spree on the boys dorm, then made it look like the alcohol spilled to the floor and a candle fell to the floor doing a big fire. I stared at the building as the fire was consuming it. It was mesmerizing. I put my hand on the fire and studied it. Yes fire might kill me but it would take time. A stake thru my dead heart would kill me. But I couldn't do it my self, and no slayers had been created yet. I could just walk thru the building…

"What the hell are you doing?" I took the hand out of the fire and turned to the familiar voice with a smirk.

"Are you following me?" She glared. Still waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking into enrolling until I saw this." I paused to looked at the burning building that was almost gone by now. "Party."

"It seems like it went wrong don't it?" she said sarcastically. I laughed.

"It would appeared."

"Well did you call 911?" I turned with a frown.

"Why would I?" She stared at me in disbelieve getting a little closer to me. Which was really stupid.

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Um, I don't know. Because there is a BURNING building behind you!" she pointed to the building to make her point. I shrugged.

"Let the one that caused it call. 9.1.1." I grinned. She glared taking her phone out.

"Didn't you stop to think they are DEAD?" I ran to her side grabbing her phone and making it sand in my hands. "Hey!"

"Don't you think it might be suspicious if the police and fireman see me here?"

"What? The vampire is scare of human police?" I glared at her grabbing her by her arms and pulling her closer.

"Don't! Piss me off." she stared back glaring. "You might not like me when I'm hungry."

"You wont kill me." she said to certain, and I didn't like it. I showed her my fangs.

"Really?" She smirk tilting her neck for better view. Although I just drank blood like there was no tomorrow. Her blood called to me. I let go of her and turned to leave. "Your lucky I'm full of drunken college students. Do this again when I'm hungry." I turned and fake a grin at her making sure she saw my fangs. "I dare you." And I took off running. All I heard while I ran was her girly giggle. She was turning me soft. I arrived at my house and started throwing a beast tantrum. I broke everything in my living room until there wasn't anything left to break. I stared gasping for air that I didn't need. There was one solution for what she was doing to me. I had to let the monster out, and- I walked to my study and sat down on my couch.  
I need to kill the girl with no name. I laughed at my self. This was the second time I saw her, and I still didn't know her name. I lost my self reading my favorite book. I closed my eyes and Adriana was staring back at me disapprovingly. I could almost hear her speaking to me.

"Where is my Erick?"

"He died with you." The Adriana image stared at me with pain.

"He's not dead, he's being stubborn."

"What do you want me to do without you?"

"Live." I sigh. I always had this weird conversation with her. Sometimes I could swear she was actually communicating with me…

"So I should give it a try at a normal life? Find the human girl. Try to get her fall for me, date her, ask her to marry me." She winced. She actually winced at me getting romantic with another girl. "So live like a human being spend my money enjoy the world. Single?" She disappeared. I opened my eyes standing up. I was almost certain. I WAS communicating with her… Should I tempt her to get angry at me by courting the girl? I shook my head. No. I would not do that to Adriana. But I would not. Live. Of course now I was day dreaming about her, her kiss, her skin. Damn it! Now I wanted. I punched the wall. Even though I was a monster, deep down I was a man. Prostitutes disgusted- I shook my head and went to find another vampire. It wasn't hard to find. Some of them like the night life way to much.

"Erick?" I turned with a smirk.

"Auricio." We shook hands.

"What are you doing out?" I shrugged.

"I'm bored. I wanted to know what a vampire do here for fun, without being found." He grinned and was about to walked me to his house but stopped at the door.

"How do you feel about right and wrong?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" He shook his head.

"No, we all know you. We know your bad, but only about drinking blood the rest you just spend it at your house." He had me there.

"Your right. But is not because right and wrong, is well call it suicidal. That's why I need a change of scenario." He grinned.

"You got it." He opened the door. It looked normal. Alcohol, everywhere, and girls tide down and drugged out. I had a really bad feeling I just wanted to turned back and run back to my house. Exactly what they were expecting me to do.

"Isn't this what humans do already? I though, well I don't know the girls were willing."

"Oh. Most of them are. This is a initiation ritual."

"Most?" He pointed to other girls who looked terrified beyond belief, and they were sober. "Why not let them go? Don't they have family?"

"Yes, but we'll make sure it'll look like a serial killer, a car accident, a burning building." He gave me a knowing smile. I gritted my teeth. I was a goodie goodie.

"So you have." I pause for a second. "Sex with the unwilling?" He grinned.

"Yes. Some "people" like the ones that fight back."

"You sell them?" He nodded. "Do they become vampire after a while?" I couldn't get where my curiosity went.

"Some do, some are sold to the vampires to be a more temporary sex toy/ food." I shivered and turned to look at the girls. How could I rescue them without them getting back at this situation or worse going to the authorities? The only solution is to turned them into a vampire… My eyes went wide when I notice the girl with no name. she yelled thru her gag. I wanted to yell at her. I told her nights were dangerous. "So is there one you like?"

"Yes." I grinned. "How much for that one?" I pointed to the girl. "I would like to test her here, but- well I'm shy, she would be my first. Do you take it back if I gave her back?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"For you. A thousand dollars." They were such bastards. I pay him went to her side and pick her up by her hair. She yelled in pain. They laughed. I took her out of that house and ran with her until I was on my house. I didn't stop until I was at my room. Once at my room I threw her against the wall. Really slow for me, for her it would look like I was trying to hurt her.

"I told you about our species!" she spoke thru the gag. I sigh and ripped it off, from her mouth making her yell.

"Your are an asshole." She spat at me standing up.

"Oh yeah? But I'm the asshole that just save your life."

"Thank you." She started walking towards me, then passing me. I grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back hard.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Did you missed the part where I bought you?" She glared at me in disbelieve.

"You don't honestly don't believe I'm your property."

"I do. And your staying here until I know what to do with you."

"I am not staying here!" I pulled her hard out of the room to the next one. It didn't had windows, only a bed and a small fridge that was empty. I pushed her had towards the room making her fall to the floor.

"Welcome to my house. I am Erick." I slammed the door and lock it. This should be interesting.


	4. Seducing A vampire

A week passed by and the girl was becoming a pain. I still didn't know what to call her, so I would just call her princess. She tried kicking the door until he strength wouldn't let her, she tried threatening which was cute, then begging. That one was hard not to comply, but if I let her go, the vampires might find her again and figure out I bought her to free her. Why did I free her? She started banging on her door again. I looked at the clock 5am an hour earlier than the usual.

"Let me go! Let me go! You asshole." I chuckle. "Please. I'm hungry." I walked slowly towards her room, but didn't open the door just yet. I had a tray full of food in my hand.

"Are you really going to eat and behave?"

"Yes." I consider it for a second, then open the door. Once I saw her I hiss.

"Are you insane?" He smiled seductively. I couldn't stop staring, one reason I went out last night was to have some fun… And she was offering it. I shook my head clearing it. "Get dress now!" she giggle girly.

"If your going to keep me here, at least enjoy what you bought." I stared at her in disbelieve.

"Why are you doing this? Tell the truth."

"I told you, I'm hungry." She lick her lips as to make her point. I kind of figured out what she was doing, getting me distracted to escape. I would of work with a human, but she still didn't got. That I wasn't human. I grinned at her, and started walking slowly towards her, leaving the door open on purpose. Her heart started beating fast making me grinned wider, showing her my fangs. Once I reached her I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. I'm going to give you one more chance to start behaving.

"Are you sure. You want to have sex with a vampire?" She winced at the word sex.

"Why call it sex, not making love?" Is she serious? She smiled, I could only imagine what my face must of look like.

"Fine." I snapped. I wasn't going to- But that didn't mean, I found her more intriguing now. A normal human being would of kick me in my groins, claw, nail her way out of my grasp, but she just stared there looking up at me, with desire. "You want to make love with me?"

"Yes." It came out as a mixture of moan and whispered. My hand around her waist shook. I didn't notice, but I wanted the human too. It would be interesting to feel her under me, saying my name, and tasting her blood while- I shook my head trying to clear it. If I kept the path, I would try to get it, even if she changed her mind, then I would really be a monster.

"What's your name?" It came out as frustrated. She smiled.

"Juliet." Of course. I put my face on her neck and smelled. God, her aroma was intoxicating. I whispered at her neck. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes?" It sounded like a question. I smiled.

"You're a virgin. It might hurt worse with a vampire. Although I'm sure I can distract you from that pain." She gulped.

"How do you know that?" I shrugged, not wanting to explain.

"Answer the question. Do you want me?"

"Yes." This yes, sounded really sincere. I pick her up in a swift movement and took her to her to her bed. I laid her down gently getting on top of her naked body. She was beyond beautiful. I lowered my self down and kissed her neck and started going down. She shiver under me, making me almost lose my self. "Please stop." I almost growl in frustration. I was almost far gone, but I knew she was tricking me. I grinned and pulled back to look down at her.

"Why?"

"I-I-I'm not ready yet…"

"You seem ready a couple of minutes before."  
"I changed my mind."

"Right, but if I was human, I would of keep going anyways, because of-" I let her feel my bulge, to make a point. She shivered again. "But I'm worse. I'm a vampire. I tried to keep my head clean, but you made that impossible. And I want you NOW." I growled ripping my shirt off.

"Please no. I'm sorry."

"Your sorry for what? Wanting me, then changing your mind like I'm a puppet?"

"I-"

"Was faking it. I know. Like I said you're a virgin." I started unbuttoning my pants with her still down under me. She tried to get away, but I held her with one hand while I took my pants off with the other one.

"You wont hurt me." She whispered.

"Your right about that. Like I said. You're enjoy this too."

"I'm not ready." I chuckle.

"Too bad." I lowered my self down as she whimpered and kissed her neck, making her shiver. He blood flowing on her vein was calling me. I lick it, just tasting it. I took my underwear off and we were both naked now. I spread her legs with my leg for better access. "Are you ready?" She just answer with a whimper.


	5. Is not Alice in wonderland Is much worse

"No please." She said as I got closer. I got off her jumping off, and started to get dressed with a vampire speed. She was too afraid to move. Once I was dressed I turned to glare at her.

"Next time think better of seducing a vampire." She sat down blushing.

"You knew I was tricking you?"

"Of course I knew! How stupid do you think I am?" She looked down.

"Please just let me go."

"Don't tempt me." She put the sheets over her body.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, the other vampires will find you again no doubt and kill you. Slow and painful, making what I just showed you look like a vacation." She shivered in fear.

"I- wont get caught again." She whispered stubbornly.

"You know what? Do what the hell you want. I give up. Leave." I walked out leaving the door open. I went to my study, to try and relaxed… But my little lesson cost me greatly. I felt like I was insane. I was readying my favorite book. But I shredded it throwing the pieces into the trash can. The door open and I hissed turning into the intruder. "What the hell do you want?"

She wince taking a step back. "I'm sorry for what I did. I'll behave.." I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm staying." I groaned frustrated.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't thinking that you were protecting me by buying me. I though you truly bought me to." I laughed.

"I might of changed my mind after seeing you naked. You need to leave."

"What if the other vampires find me?" I shrugged, not caring anymore.

"Try the little stunt you tried with me, it might work." She winced again.

"Ok I deserved that, please don't throw me out."

"Don't you have family?"

"Yes, but I don't want to endanger them."

"If you move to the one's out of state you wont."

"You really wont let me stay?"

"No." She took off her clothes letting it fall to the floor.

"If I have to make it to you I will." I walked passed her then to my room. She grabbed my arms. "I'm serious. I'm scare."

"Put your clothes on." She did. "I'll let you stay. But your going to be my blood bank."

"Your what?" I grabbed by the waist once, she was dressed and pulled her closer biting her neck. Her blood tasted amazing. I drank greedily, until she collapse in my arms. I stopped grudgingly and pick her up and put her on the bed. After her blood I didn't wanted any other. But I was still hungry, so I went out hunting.

"Erick?" I dropped the dead human and turned with a bloody mouth.

"Auricio. If I didn't know any better I would say you were following me." He laughed. This is a perfect hunting place. I chuckle agreeing with him.

"How's the girl." I grinned.

"She's perfect. I cant believe what I been missing." He chuckle.

"Do you want to buy another one?"

"She's still alive."

"She is?" He said in disbelieve.

"I know. I almost killed her. But I want to enjoy her for a while." He laughed.

"You're a first timer alright. I have a feeling your going to be a virgin girl vampire."

"I think your right."

"Let me know when you want another one."

"I'm sure will."

"Want to share the next one?"

"Sure, but can it be a girl." Hell no!

"Why not." I laughed.

"Do you mind if I tenderized her first?" Damn it! I didn't know Auricio was so narcissist. I wanted to go, but I got my self into this I was going to stick to it, because if I left I would look weak. Which would get me in trouble.

"No problem, but leave the neck for me. I don't like my food to be touched."

"You got it. You want to see how good am I?" I laughed.

"Sure."

"See that girl?" I stared where he was pointing.

"Yes."  
"She's an orphan. He parents just recently died in a car accident." He licked his lips. "Leaving her with everything they had. She's a stinky rich girl, and the only heir." She was perfect.

"Bring dinner then." He brought her instead. He just cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Poor girl. He wanted her fight. He threw her at the floor of a really tall building. No one would hear her screams, which seems Auricio liked. I turned pretending to look intrigued the other humans. The noise behind me was horrible. He didn't even got undressed. He just unzipped, She was completely naked. He beat her up, every time she uselessly tried to escape. He didn't need to beat her up, he just liked it. That's why he called tenderizing the meat. He lasted long. I looked at my watch and it was 40 minutes after we decided to share my last food. I turned glaring at Auricio. "If I knew you were going to take this long, I would of eaten half the meal, and just let the other half go to waste." Which I hated killing humans that way… I rarely did. I regretfully looked at the girl. She was unrecognizable… She looked at me with pleading eyes, to end her suffering already. All she had left was her beating heart. She was bitten all over her leg, instead of making it pleasurable for her like we could, he make the bites hurt more than they should. He kept pounding but turned to look at me with a sadistic smirk.

"You might want to drink now, I'm about to be done, and well it would get cold fast." I went to her fast and bit her neck fast making her lost in endorphin, poor girl smiled and whispered thanks as Auricio finished her killing her as he released himself. I stood up and wiped my mouth off.

"You might be a little salvage for me." I said jokingly. He laughed. "But you, well lets just said. I'm going to have a fun night too." He wink and took off running to his place. I went to mine. I just saved Juliet from a horrible fate.


	6. Drug Addict

I sleep good, which was weird for me. I sat on my bed looking around. I got a snack on the house whenever I wanted, and she got that on her self… I took a long shower, once I was cleaned enough I just put my head on the shower's wall while the water hit my body. Juliet open the curtain to my shower, I knew it was her because of her scent, and no servant would be stupid enough to come to my room unannounced.

"What do you want?"

"Um, besides being a blood bank what are my duties?" I sigh and turned to look at her.

"Just blood. On your free hand you can walk around the house."

"That's really boring you know."

"What do you suggest?" I smirk. She blushed, then seem to notice I was naked and wet. I winked at her. Her heart went crazy and she took a step back.

"I'm not ready yet." I turned back to the shower, closing the curtain.

"Suit your self." She got out of the bathroom kind of fast. I started laughing once she closed the door. But I sort of wanted the human. Being a vampire didn't lower other hungers, and I needed to fed it before I did something stupid. I turned off the water wrap a towel around my waist and pick up my phone. She pick up on the first ring. "Lisa. How have you been?"

"Missing you too much." I chuckle.

"Well I missed you too. I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight."

"Yes! Will you have dinner, or should I come fed."

"Come fed if you don't mind. I kind of got a human pet."

"You do?" She giggle.

"Yeah. Getting in with the times."

"Good for you."

"Yes. So see you tonight."

"See you tonight." I got dressed then walked to my living room grabbed a news paper and started reading it.

"I'm bore. Cant we just go out?" I lower my news paper to stare at her.

"As a couple? don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him?" She shrugged.

"I figured I have to stay away from him, to keep him safe."

"Smart. But you can call him, and hang out with him."

"What about the others vampires?"

"They think you're my pet. They wont touch you, and my scent is on you. They'll stay away." She lighten up.

"So I can go back to my normal life?"

"No. I'm giving you the night off to hang out with the guy, but you have to come back. You might not see them, but they'll be watching."

"Fine. What are you going to do tonight alone in the house."

"Who said I was going to be alone?" She stared. "That's right. We vampires tend to be loud." She turned on her heals and marched to her room. I smirk going back to my news paper. The day went by slow. I couldn't wait for Lisa. Juliet ignored me, finally she got out of her room. Wearing an outfit that should be illegal. "Go change."

"Why?" She smirk.

"That outfit is totally inappropriate."

"I'm not taking it off, your going to have to make me." I shrugged going to my room to change.

"Is your skin I guess." She huff and turn to the door as the bell ran. She and the skinny boyfriend of her left. An hour later Lisa came in. She was beauty incarnated. I smirk and grabbed her waist pulling her closer. "Is it possible that you look more beautiful that I remember?" She smirk.

"It is." In a second we were kissing. In another one, we went in my room, and hours later, we were still at it. God this felt great. "Ready for round two?" She said looking down at me as she was on top of me. I turned her so I was the one on top of her.

"I hope you slept, because I'm not even began to finish." She smiled, as we consume our self in each other bodies. Even distracted as we were, we still hear Juliet coming in, she came in. Kissed her boyfriend. Then went to her room, and took a shower… I stopped listening to her and concentrated on Lisa.

Next day

I felt someone caressing my hair. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at Lisa. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." She kept caressing my hair. It was oddly human for her. "I'm a little bit hungry… I burned a lot of calories last night." She grinned. "Would you mind if I we shared your snack, then go out for lunch?"

"Sure." We both put on a robe and went to Juliet's room. I open the door and walked in. Lisa walked behind me resting her head on my shoulder.

"She's beautiful."

"She taste divine, so I warned you. Control your hunger." She nodded. Lisa opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hands.

"Erick?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here."

"Hmmm" Lisa purred. "You haven't train her."

"I like her feisty." Juliet glared towards us.

"What the hell do you want." Me and Lisa appeared on each side of her bed. She gasped.

"A snack."

"I though I was Yours."

"I share." I nodded towards Lisa who grabbed her hands and bite. She tried to fight off and get her hand back. I bit on her neck and we both drank. I could feel Juliet's heart beat slow down and I stopped. Lisa seem lost on the blood.

"Lisa!" She jumped and stopped letting go of Juliet's hands. I stared at her, and she was passed out. I was getting addicted to her to her blood. I licked my lips and got ready for lunch with Lisa.


End file.
